


The SQUIP Squad

by thelonglostmarauder



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, stage dorks cause theyre adorable, text fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder
Summary: The aftermath of the SQUIPcident. Follows up on how Michael and Jeremy are incorporated into their squad. A lot of texting and shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

_ *Chloe added Brooke, Jenna, Rich, Jake, Christine, and Jeremy to a group chat* _

_ *Chloe named the group chat ‘The SQUIP Squad’* _

 

_ Rich: _ was that rlly necessary chloe??

 

_ Chloe: _ What? Its a shared experience that we all had that brought us together

 

_ Jeremy: _ its like embracing all of the shit we went through

 

_ Chloe: _ Oh can someone add michael? I dont have his number

 

_ *Rich added Michael to ‘The SQUIP Squad’* _

 

_ Michael: _ Uhhhhh what is this chat? 

 

_ Chloe: _ Everyones here!!!

 

_ Chloe: _ I thought since most of us still dont know michael and jeremy that well, that we could all get together and hang out friday night!!

 

_ Brooke: _ that sounds great!

 

_ *Michael Mell to Jeremy Heere* _

 

_ Michael: _ Jeremy why am i in that group? 

 

_ Jeremy: _ what do you mean? 

 

_ Michael: _ u know what I mean

 

_ Jeremy: _ after everything went down, they think your cool

 

_ Michael: _ this all feels so weird

 

_ Jeremy: _ off topic but can i come over?

 

_ Michael: _ u know u dont have to ask

 

_ Jeremy: _ true

 

Jeremy was there in the next twenty minutes, greeting Michael’s mom at the door. Knowing where he’d be, Jeremy made his way down to the basement. “Michael?” He called down. 

He heard the familiar sound of when a game is paused, “Down here!” Michael yelled, “What’s up?” He asked when he got closer. 

“Well, I just thought it’s been a while since we’ve hung out and also… we never really talked about any of it.” Jeremy said, knowing too well he can’t lie to Michael. 

“We’ve been over this Jeremy, you said sorry, I forgave you, it’s all good!” 

“No, it’s not!” Jeremy yelled, surprising Michael, “Why aren’t you more upset about this? About what I did? I abandoned you after 12 years, for a few people I talked to for a few weeks! I mean-” 

“Jeremy! Calm down. Was I pissed? Yeah. Did I hate you for leaving me to have a panic attack in a bathroom? Kinda. But it all happened because of a stupid pill, and not you so can we just leave it in the past?” 

Jeremy was silent for a moment, “I caused a panic attack?” He said barely at a whisper. 

Michael hadn’t realized he never told him the whole story, “No, your stupid _ SQUIP _ did. Look, I’m not gonna let a few weeks ruin 12 years, and you shouldn’t either.” 

Jeremy smiled a bit, “You’re right.” 

“Of course I am! I’m not saying everything’s gonna go back to the way it was immediately. It’s gonna take some time, but we’ll get there.” Jeremy nodded, “So, you ready for tomorrow?” Michael asked, changing the subject.

Tomorrow was the first day both Jeremy and Rich would be back at school. Jeremy shrugged, “Honestly? It’ll be the first time I’ll be talking to everyone without something telling me  _ what  _ to say. I’m really nervous.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. Now!” Michael stood up and walked to the TV, “Did you bring it?” 

“Well, we still need to pass level 9.” Jeremy reached for his bag to get the game. 

Jeremy tossed the game to Michael while Michael tossed Jeremy a controller, “I missed you, Player Two.” 

 

_ *The SQUIP Squad* _

 

_ Chloe: _ everyone on board for friday?

 

_ Chloe: _ it cant be a party like halloween cause my parents are home, but their letting us have a drink or two

 

_ Jenna: _ *they’re and yea im coming

 

_ Jake: _ i can but ill need a ride

 

_ Michael: _ I can give u a ride, but im warning u now, i have a rlly shitty car

 

_ Jake: _ thx! And im sure its not

 

_ Michael: _ Its a p t cruiser

 

_ Jake: _ rip 

 

_ Brooke: _ I’ll be there <3

 

_ Jeremy: _ Im coming too

 

_ Christine: _ i can go!

 

_ Chloe: _ rich??

 

_ Rich: _ sure, ill come


	2. Chapter 2

 

Michael picked up Jeremy before school since Jeremy still had yet to get his license. It was actually pretty nice since they had the same first period class now. 

“Hey! You ready?” Michael greeted. 

“Not really, but I’ll survive.” 

“Of course you will. 

“I’m more worried about all of the work I missed.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that, you get straight A’s! You’ll be able to catch up in no time.” 

They got to the school with about fifteen minutes before their first class. Jeremy got to his locker and opened it up, only to be confronted with a pair of hands reaching up and covering his eyes. 

“Guess who?” The person whispered in his ear. 

Jeremy couldn’t help but blush, “Gee, I have no idea.” He said sarcastically. Jeremy turned around and Christine stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, causing Jeremy to blush even more, “I, uh- what was that for?” 

She shrugged, “Just happy you’re back.” 

“Are we still on for tomorrow after school?” 

“Of course, I can’t wait.” 

Michael walked over from his locker to meet them, “What are you two lovebirds talking about?” He asked, a small grin on his face.

“Our second date tomorrow.” Christine was quick to reply. 

“Jeremy! You never told me you went on your first date already!” Michael said, “Where did you go, what did you do? I want to know everything!”

Christine and Jeremy started laughing at the memory, “We may have gotten kicked out of the bowling alley…” Jeremy said, trailing off at the end. 

“There’s our new friends!” Brooke called out as she walked up to the three of them. Chloe and Jake were close behind, holding hands. 

“You guys are so cute, I knew you’d find your way back to each other,” Christine said to Jake and Chloe. 

“We should go on a double date some time!” Chloe said. 

The group was interrupted by the first bell ringing. “See you all at lunch!” Brooke said, and they all went their separate ways.

 

_ *The SQUIP Squad* _

_ *10:24 A.M* _

 

_ Jake: _ someone pls come rescue me from calculus

 

_ Rich: _ why r u texting in class

 

_ Jake: _ hey you r too

 

_ Rich: _ im in study hall

 

_ Jake: _ were allowed to follow along with powerpoints on our laptops but no one ever actually does

 

_ Chloe: _ i can confirm. All i do is shop in that class

 

Lunch couldn’t come soon enough for Jeremy. He already missed two tests and one essay, and this was only for half his classes. He had to stay behind to talk to a teacher, so he was the last one to the cafeteria. 

He went to the back where the group was but quickly noticed someone was missing. “Hey guys, where’s Michael?” Everyone looked around as if noticing he wasn’t there for the first time, but no one had an answer. “I’ll be back.” 

It didn’t take long for Jeremy since he just went to his and Michael’s usual table. “Michael, what are you doing? Everyone’s over there.” 

“I know, but I just don’t feel comfortable being with that many people. Plus you weren’t here, and you’re the only reason I know any of them.” Jeremy thought for a moment and started putting his stuff down, “Jeremy, you don’t have to sit with me, you should sit with the group-“

“Yes, I do. I will be right back.” And then left before Michael could reply. 

Jeremy was back a minute later, but he was walking with Rich, “Can I have lunch with you two?” Rich asked. Jeremy knew Michael and Rich were starting to become friends after Michael visited them so much. 

For a second, Michael stumbled over his words which hadn’t happened before, “You guys don't have to do this.”

“We know,” Jeremy said, and they both sat down. Michael tried to hide his smile.

“So, how much make-up work do you guys have already?” Michael asked. 

They both groaned, “I’m never gonna sleep again.” Jeremy said. 

“I don't know what I’m gonna do, I haven’t actually studied since freshman year!” Rich said. 

“Wait, what? You have amazing grades though.” Michael said. Rich just looked at Michael, waiting for it to sink in, “Oh… shoot I’m sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize.” 

“Well, I can help you guys catch up, we have most of the same classes.” Michael offered. 

“Are you busy after school?” Jeremy asked them. 

“No, you wanna study?” Michael asked, slightly surprised. 

“I mean, I’d rather play video games on Friday than do all of the assignments that are due at midnight.” 

“Fair, Rich you wanna come over?”

“Sure, anything to not go home.” This got concerned looks from Jeremy and Michael, “Look, I know I told you my dad drinks, but he doesn’t hit me or anything. He’s a terrible dad, but he’s never hit me.” 

Jeremy was hesitant to reply, “I mean, I’m glad you’re not getting hurt but it’s still not okay.” 

Rich shrugged, “Not much I can do about it.” An uncomfortable silence fell on the table, no one knew where to go from there. Thankfully, Michael quickly changed the subject. 

“So Rich, do you play video games? We can do that once we’re done.” 

“I do, but probably not the nerdy ones you two like.” 

Jeremy and Michael pretended to be offended, “Excuse me, we are geeks, not nerds!” Jeremy said. 

“There’s a difference,” Michael said. 

Rich threw his hands up in surrender, “I concede! I wouldn’t dare to argue with you two about this stuff.” 

“If you keep hanging out with us you’ll be able to soon.” 

Michael met Jeremy at his locker after school, just like usual. “Hey Jeremy, I never said, thanks for lunch.” 

Jeremy shut the locker door, “What are you talking about?” 

“Thanks for sitting with me.”

“Michael, friends sit and each lunch together, it’s not like I did some grand gesture.” 

Michael shrugged, “It was a nice reminder I guess, that you weren’t being told what to do by some computer. It was nice.” 

Jeremy just smiled and they went to meet Rich at his locker.

“Hey Rich, how was the rest of your day?” 

Rich sighed, “I’ve been dealing with people staring at me all day, and a few comments, but I was kinda expecting it.” 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. 

“I mean, yeah, not much I can do about it.” He replied.

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other, “We know more than most, it’s not okay.” Jeremy said. 

Rich looked away from them, “No one’s made fun of me in two years. I kinda forgot what it felt like. Except now it’s all about the freaking fire.” After an awkward pause, Rich continued, “Do you think we could go?” 

Michael nodded, “Yeah, wanna stop at Seven Eleven first?”

Jeremy groaned, “You are literally obsessed.” Michael just laughed it off, as the three left school for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review, or anything you might want to see in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ *The SQUIP Squad* _

_ *Wednesday, 3:34 P.M* _

 

_ Brooke: _ I cant believe that precalc test was only announced today

 

_ Brooke: _ How can she expect us to take that tomorrow???

 

_ Michael: _ facetime me i can help you

 

_ Brooke: _ Michael youre a lifesaver!!!

  
  


_ *8:45 P.M* _

 

_ Rich: _ jenna ur amazing

 

_ Rich: _ u really didnt have to do that

 

_ Jenna:  _ It was nothing

 

_ Rich: _ still it means a lot

 

_ Jenna: _ <3

 

_ Brooke: _ what happened?

 

_ Jenna: _ Some shitty people were commenting on Rich’s photos

 

_ Rich: _ jenna told them to fuck off

 

_ Jenna: _ Ok not exactly

 

_ Rich:  _ close enough

  
  


_ *10:37 P.M* _

 

_ Rich: _ shoootttttt

 

_ Rich: _ i have to take the history test tomorrow 

 

_ Rich: _ i havent studied

 

_ Jake: _ u shouldnt have to take it

 

_ Rich: _ she said i should, since i learned all the material

 

_ Jake: _ thats messed up

 

_ Rich: _ what do i do?

 

_ Jake: _ pretend ur sick?

 

_ Michael: _ no 

 

_ Michael: _ the test is all multiple choice, so you basically need enough information to make educated guesses

 

_ Rich:  _ ok

 

_ Jake: _ listen to Michael, not me 

 

_ Rich: _ lol

 

_ Michael: _ im gonna facetime you with jeremy, we were planning to study in a bit

  
  


_ *Friday, 2:30 P.M* _

 

_ Chloe: _ You can all come over at 7

 

Christine, Brooke, and Jenna all got to Chloe’s house around seven. Since Michael and Jeremy had to pick up Rich and Jake, they were about half an hour late.

“Took you long enough,” Chloe said as she opened the door.

“It is not my fault, Jake sent me the wrong address.” Michael defended himself. 

“Sorry Chlo,” Jake said

“I guess I forgive you,” Chloe said, then giving Jake a quick peck on the lips, “Everyone’s downstairs, we’ve got pizza and beer.” 

Everyone had to agree this was much better than Halloween. Michael was definitely hesitant, this was his first time since a middle school dance that he had been at a social event with more than one other person. But Jeremy made sure he didn’t escape to his phone the whole time. 

“Do you guys wanna play a game to get to know each other?” Brooke offered.

“What game?” Jake asked.

“So we’ll put two minutes on a timer, and for that time, anyone in the circle asks one person anything they want. The person doesn’t have to answer if they don't want to, but then they have to take a drink.” Chloe explained. Everyone agreed and sat in a circle on the floor with drinks in hand. “I can go first,” Chloe said as she pulled up her phone for a timer, “Alright, go!” 

Everyone was silent as they tried to think of questions. The first person with something was Brooke, “Do you have any guilty pleasures?” 

Chloe blushed, “Okay, I really like the show Glee.” 

“Hey that’s a great show, not a guilty pleasure!” Jenna said, and then followed it up with a question,  “Is there anything that makes you angry?”

“Actually studying for a test and then not doing well.” 

“Did I actually make you jealous with pretending to date Madeline?” Jake asked. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Absolutely not, I knew you would never go out with her.”

“How?” 

“You know how much I hate her, so she’s the perfect person to try and get me pissed or make me jealous with. And even though she’s hot, you still know she’s an awful person” Jake was taken aback by this, he really thought it worked for a second.

“Dream job?” Christine wondered.

“I have no idea. I might major in business in college, and see if anything comes of that.”

“Anything you’re afraid of?” Jenna asked again. 

Chloe thought for a moment, “I’m not sure. I used to be afraid of losing my reputation, but that doesn’t mean as much to me anymore. I mean, okay, yeah I still want to be seen at the top of the food chain, because who wouldn’t want that? Up until a few weeks ago, I made fun of anyone who was ‘lesser’ than me, but after everything, I realized that no one is. High school is hell, but it shouldn’t be a competition against each other.” The timer went off. “Anyone want to go next?”

“I guess I can go,” Jenna spoke up. This is when everyone realized, they still didn’t know Jenna very well. So everyone resorted to basic questions. 

“Who would you consider your best friend?” Michael asked. 

Jenna shrugged, “I’ve never really had anyone I would consider my best friend. And that’s not a problem. I mean, sometimes I’ll get jealous when I see you and Jeremy together, cause I’ve never experienced that, but it’s okay.” 

“What’s one thing you want to do before high school’s over?” Christine asked. 

“I really like to draw and paint, so maybe do something with that. Haven’t really thought about it that much.” 

Chloe thought of a question, “Do you have a crush on anyone?” Jenna sighed as she picked up her beer, and took a drink. She knew it let everyone know there was someone, but they still didn’t know who. 

“Fine,” Chloe said, “We’ll go back to boring questions. Biggest pet peeve?” 

“When people chew with their mouths open.” 

“Oh! Favorite place you’ve traveled?” Brooke asked. 

“I haven’t been to many places, so probably Disney World…” Jenna trailed off. 

“Where’s the farthest place you’ve travelled?” Brooke continued. 

“Disney World. I haven’t even left the country, but my parents want to go to Canada this summer, so I hope that changes then.” 

“That’s time.” Chloe said, “Jake?” 

Jake sighed, “If I have to.”

“Alright, where are you taking me on our date tomorrow?” Chloe asked immediately. 

Jake picked up his drink, “Come on Chlo, you know it’s a surprise.”

“Worth a shot…” 

“What’s the worst or funniest thing you’ve done when you were drunk?” Brooke asked. 

Jake looked to Rich, “Can I share?” 

Rich shrugged, “Sure.” 

“So, this was about a year ago, at a party and Rich and I were both very drunk. I don't remember exactly why it happened, but me and Rich kissed.” Sounds of surprise and laughter filled the room, “Alright, come on, next question.” 

“You’ve never talked about this so I’m genuinely curious, what do you want to do in college or after?” Rich asked. 

“Well, that’s a great question I wish I had an answer to. There are too many options. Right now, I’m mostly in between History and Political Science, but I’m pretty good at math too. I just don't know.” Jake replied. 

“I can definitely relate to that.” Christine said.

“If you could have any animal as a pet, what would it be?” Chloe asked.

“The first thing that popped into my head was a polar bear, and I have no idea why.” 

Rich hesitated, but figured it was now or never, “Did you really mean what you said to me earlier?” 

Jake took a moment to answer, almost processing Rich “Of course. I wouldn’t lie about that.” 

“What’s going on?” Jenna asked hesitantly. 

“Well time’s up for Jake, but Rich can answer if he wants in his round.” Chloe suggested.

Everyone looked at Rich expectantly, “Alright, fine. I told you guys the story already, how I found out about the SQUIP sophomore year, and then got one. None of you knew I went to the school freshman year, you all thought I transferred. But Jake noticed me. He remembered when we were lab partners, and I was just some insecure kid.”

“Why did you do it?” Chloe simply asked.

“I think that’s pretty obvious, and I’d rather not elaborate on that.” Rich said, following with taking a drink.

Chloe looked down, “Sorry, okay I have another question. Ideal first date?” 

Rich shrugged, “Dinner and a movie? That was my typical first date, at least.” 

“You sound unsure,” Brooke noted.

“That’s because I’m not sure.” Rich wanted to leave it there, but everyone was looking at him expecting him to explain more, “I haven’t exactly been making my own decisions the past two years.”

“Well, let’s start small then.” Jeremy suggested, “Favorite color?” 

“Um, blue.”

“Favorite band, or genre of music you like to listen to?” Christine asked jumping in to help. 

“I’m between classic rock and alternative.”

“Do you have any pets?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah, I have a dog, she’s four years old now.” 

“I can’t believe I never knew that about you,” Chloe said, and Rich only shrugged. 

“Favorite food?” Jake asked. 

“You know that one, it’s mac n’ cheese.” 

“Where is your dream vacation?” Jenna asked.

“I was actually just thinking about how I haven’t been to the beach in a few years.” Rich said.

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other, “We have to go.” They both said together.

Michael continued, “We go any chance we get in the summer, you should definitely come with us! And anyone else who wants to, obviously.” 

“Time’s up! Brooke you wanna go?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay, what was your first impression of me?” Chloe asked. 

“You were totally planning that. But I immediately thought you were absolutely gorgeous. We had most of the same classes in middle school, and I was so happy cause you were really cool, and we became friends pretty quickly.” Brooke said, and Chloe smiled at her response, but also at the memories. 

“Favorite movie?” Rich asked.

“You can’t ask that! That’s impossible to choose.” 

Rich laughed, “Okay, so, what do you want to do in college?” 

“Well right now I write for the school paper, and I’m really enjoying that, so maybe English?”

“If you magically had a thousand dollars, what would you do with it?” Michael asked. 

 “I would take all of us to see a show on Broadway. I still haven’t been to one.” 

“Favorite memory from high school?” Christine asked. 

Brooke had to stop and think for a second, “The homecoming dance this year was pretty fun.” 

Jenna smiled before asking, “Just curious, but if you had to kiss someone in the circle, who would it be?” Brooke took a drink. 

“Aw come on Brooke!” Chloe said. 

“Time’s up anyway. But now it’s time for the newbies! I’m excited to get to actually know Jeremy, and not the supercomputer.” Brooke said. 

“Ask me anything, I want to do my best to make up for what that shitty tic tac did.” 

“What was the best part about the play? Ignoring the actual performance.” Christine asked. She’s been wanting Jeremy to get into theater. 

Jeremy blushed before answering, “I joined because I wanted to get close with you, get to know you more. I remember on the first day, I didn’t have my Squip yet, and you were just so enthusiastic about it, and it made me fall for you even more.” Christine couldn’t hide her smile.

“What do you really think of me?” Brooke asked, and she was right for asking. After all, they only started talking after Jeremy got the Squip. 

“I genuinely think you’re amazing. I was shocked you wanted anything to do with me after we met in the mall.”

“You have to stop being so self-deprecating,” Brooke commented.

“Alright, I’ve been dying to know, how did you and Michael become friends?” Chloe asked.

“It’s not like some huge story, we were just in the same kindergarten class. When we weren’t in the same class the next year, we just made sure we stayed in touch. Before we had phones, we’d actually write letters to each other. It was Michael’s moms' idea.”

“Okay, what do you do other than play video games?” Jenna asked. 

“I actually like to write, being able to create things. It’s still video games, but I always wanted to actually make one that had a nice storyline, and wasn’t just killing things.”

“It’s true! We’re saving up to download an app that’s a game developer.” Michael added.

“Alright, that’s time,” Chloe said, “Christine?” 

“Sure, I’ll go.” 

Michael jumped right in, “Top three musicals.” 

“That is so not fair Michael Mell! But okay, Music Man because it was the first show I was in, Rent, and… Once on this Island! But, I’ve also come to liking the Lightning Thief Musical a lot recently.” 

“Do you want to make theater your career?” Jake asked. 

Christine sighed, “That’s the dream, but it’s just too unrealistic.”

“You should never say never.” Jake said, and Christine let herself smile.

“What do you do in your spare time besides run lines?” Jenna asked. 

Christine was silent for a moment, “I do quite a lot. I’m in the plays, I write for the paper, I’m on the debate team, and green team, mostly because I just want to support our school to be more environmentally friendly. I used to be on the track team, but I quit because I didn’t want to run competitively, I just wanted to for fun.” 

“Wow…” Rich said, “Do you take any time for yourself?”

“I do those activities because they’re fun, and that’s time for myself. I don't do them just because I need stuff for a resume.”

“Now, last but not least, it’s Michael’s turn,” Chloe announced. 

“Well, first of all, I’d like to say thanks for saving all of our asses,” Rich said, “But how did you know Mountain Dew Red would deactivate the Squips?”

“Jeremy maybe my only friend, but we still played video games online, and developed a few good internet friends. I started asking around and got some information there. I never told you Jeremy, but Jess was terrified when I told her you took one. She knows you’re fine now.” Jeremy looked down and began to play with the strings on his hoodie. 

“Same as Jeremy, what do you do besides play video games?” Jenna asked.

“So, this is something Jeremy doesn’t even know about.” 

Jeremy interjected, “I find that hard to believe.” 

“I love to sing.” Michael blurted out. 

Jeremy’s jaw dropped, “You’re kidding.” Michael shook his head, “Why have I never heard about this before?” 

“I don't know! It just never came up…” 

“Okay, next question, do you have any pets?” Brooke asked. 

“I have two cats.”

“So… that means next hangout is at Michael’s house!” Chloe explained, then moved onto the next question, wanting it to get more interesting, “Have you had your first kiss?” 

“Yeah, I have. I’ve actually had a boyfriend.” 

“Wait, really?” Brooke said.

“Don't act so surprised; stuff happens outside of our tiny high school.” 

Brooke decided this was the perfect opportunity to ask this question, “After being with us for a week, what do you think of this friend group?”

Michael had to stop and think for a minute, “Honestly, I’m still trying to figure it out. You’re not all assholes like I thought you once were when you picked on me and Jeremy, intentionally or not. I’ve never had a group of friends before, so I’m still trying to learn what that’s like. But I’ve been having fun tonight.” 

“And that’s time!” Chloe announced.

“Well that wasn’t as awful as I thought it was gonna be.” Jake said. 

“It was a nice way to get to know each other better,” Christine said, “But I don't think I’d want to do it again.”

“Anyone want to watch a movie?” Brooke asked. The response was seven people yelling different suggestions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this chapter 3.7 million years to write lol  
> Thanks for reading!! Leave a review, or something you want to see happen in the future!  
> Follow my tumblr for musicals- musical-mayhen76


	4. Chapter 4

“Damn it!” Jeremy screamed, throwing down his controller, “That’s three times in a row!” 

“How about we take a break then because frankly, I’m worried you’re about to throw that controller at my screen.” Michael.

Jeremy rolled his eyes then set the controller down, “This game is rigged.” 

“It’s just Mario Kart. We’re sticking to our Friday ritual of warming up with Mario Kart, and moving into more plot-based video games like Apocalypse of the Damned.”

Jeremy got distracted when he saw his phone light up with Christine’s name, “Hey Michael, is it okay if Christine comes over?” 

“Sure.”

“Thanks, apparently she’s not having a great night.” 

“What’s going on? If that’s okay for me to ask.” Michael said, making sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. 

“I really don't know, she’ll tell us when she gets here.” 

“So, I guess things are going well for you two? I mean, if she’s comfortable enough to reach out to you when she’s not doing well, that must say something.” 

“Yeah I guess it does,” Jeremy said and paused for a moment, deciding if he wanted the conversation to move this way with Michael, “I honestly love it, but it still feels weird to me. I’ve never had a girlfriend before, so I’m still learning what that’s like. I just hope I’m doing things the right way.”

“I’m sure you’re doing great. So is there anything we can do before she gets here. Like a nice surprise or something?” Michael suggested. 

“Do you have any hot chocolate?” 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I’m offended you have to ask! This house always has hot chocolate.” 

Even though they rushed to the kitchen to make it, Christine showed up before they had the chance to finish. 

Jeremy ran to the door to let her in, “Hey Chris, how are you?” 

“I could be much better, just glad I’m here now.” 

Jeremy led her to the kitchen only to be stopped by Michael, “Wait, Jeremy!” 

“Shoot, sorry Michael! Christine close your eyes.” 

“Um, why?” 

“It’s nothing bad I promise.” Christine closed her eyes while starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into by spending a Friday night with Michael and Jeremy, “Now hold out your hands.” Christine sighed but did so anyway. When she did she felt someone guide her hands, and hand her a warm mug. 

She opened her eyes and laughed, “Hi Michael.” 

“Hi, Christine.” 

“Thank you for this.” 

“Of course. Now in keeping with tradition, me and Jeremy usually watch a movie. Christine, you can pick if you want.” Michael offered.

“You guys can pick, I have a feeling we watch very different things.” 

“We could watch a Disney movie?” Jeremy suggested.

“I guess our tastes don't differ as much as I thought,” Christine said. 

The three decided on the live-action Beauty and the Beast. Christine was surprised when she found out Jeremy and Michael loved to sing and have fun with the movie just as much as she did. She hadn’t spent much time with Michael before, but she was really enjoying it. He and Jeremy were similar in many ways. 

After the movie was over, Michael left to clean up and wash the bowls they used for popcorn. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Jeremy asked Christine, “You haven’t been acting like yourself. Is everything okay?”

Christine sighed, “Are you sure I’m not intruding? I mean you told me you and Michael always spend Friday night together, and then I texted you, completely forgetting you were busy.” 

“Of course you’re not intruding. I asked Michael if it was okay for you to come over, and he said it was fine. Why did you ask to come over in the first place?”

“I just really needed to get out of my house. I love my parents, I really do, but they were fighting and I didn’t want to deal with it.”

“Was it anything serious?” 

“No, that’s the worst part! They’ll just get on each other for not folding the laundry, or leaving the dishes out of the dishwasher, stupid stuff like that, and then it builds into something bigger like them not being appreciative of each other. I just hope it’s not leading to something serious.”

“Yeah, that really messed me up,” Jeremy didn’t realize what he was saying until he had finished saying it, “Shit, I’m sorry, I made it about me, and I shouldn’t have.” 

Christine stops him, “No, it’s okay, I should’ve remembered.”

At that moment, Michael came back down, “Hey guys! I just remembered I have a third controller for my Playstation if you wanted to play. Shit, did I interrupt something?” 

“Eh, kind of,” Jeremy responded, “But it’s not a big deal. I think a distraction would be nice.” And Christine agreed. 

“So here’s the thing, I’ve never really played video games…” Christine confessed, “Maybe I could just watch you two play?”

“No, video games are just games. It’s not as hard as you think.” Michael said. 

“You don't have to sit out, there are a ton of games that are just fun, and not complicated at all.” 

“I guess I’ll try, just nothing with blood please!”

“That is very doable. We could always play Super Smash Bros?” Michael suggested. 

Jeremy jumped up, “Yes! I know just the character for you, Christine!” And then started setting everything up. One thing she noticed is that he didn’t even ask Michael where anything he was. Jeremy knew where everything was and didn’t even ask Michael if he could set anything up. She guessed it made sense when you had been friends for that long. 

After Jeremy finished setting it up, he and Michael played a few rounds so Christine could get the idea of the game. 

Then, Michael handed his controller to Christine, “So which character would be perfect for me?”

“This one,” Jeremy said, hovering over a pink character.

“Really? The most feminine one on the screen?” 

“No, that’s not what I meant! Just wait and you’ll see why. That’s a Pokemon called Jigglypuff and she has an awesome power.” 

“If you say so…” Christine said as she selected the character. Jeremy chose Link from the Legend of Zelda, “I feel like this isn’t a fair fight.” 

“Don't worry,” Michael said, “Jeremy’s not great at this game.” 

“Hey!” Jeremy said, while picking up the nearest pillow and throwing it at Michael, “You ready Christine?” 

“I guess so.” So Jeremy hit start. 

“Now, hit B.” Christine did, and Link immediately fell to the ground. Her character was singing. 

“What?” 

Michael decided to explain, “Jigglypuff’s power is singing that completely disables the other player. Jeremy can’t move now.” 

Christine’s eyes light up, “Nice.” And while Link was still on the ground, she moved her Pokemon forward to kick him off the platform, “This is awesome.” 

They play for a few more rounds, alternating between the three of them. Jeremy wasn’t playing his best, because he was still thinking about Christine. He wished he could help her more. But this was just the distraction that she needed. 

Around midnight, Christine had to go back home. She was fairly certain her parents wouldn’t want her spending the night with her boyfriend. But the three of them made sure they would get together again soon.

 

_ *The SQUIP Squad* _

_ *Friday 12:35 A.M*  _

 

_ Chloe:  _ Jake was super romantic

 

_ Chloe: _ We went to an early dinner, and then he surprised me with concert tickets!

 

_ Christine: _ Aww that’s so cute!

 

_ Jenna: _ setting the bar pretty high Jake 

 

_ Jake: _ worth it 

 

_Chloe:_ I’m already trying to think of something amazing to do for him now

 

_Chloe:_ but it’s a surprise :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and sticking with this even though updates aren't consistent.


End file.
